


The Only Thing

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme prompt: Leslie comes home from her fight with Tammy 2 smelling like garbage. Ben draws her a bath. Sexy bath time porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed this. Parks and Rec is owned by NBC. Mistakes are my own.

Ben's taking his first sip of morning coffee and checking his phone for any messages from Leslie when the stench of garbage fills the air. He can't place all the odors, but he's pretty sure there's week old egg salad and wood primer mixed in with all the other disgusting smells. He wonders, briefly if this is another one of Pawnee's quirks but then he hears Ron calling out his name. The worry about Leslie returns tenfold. It was one thing to come home to find her still gone, but when she still wasn't home at three the panic set in. He tried calling her only for it to keep ringing until it went to her voicemail. 

He rushes to the front door, expecting Ron to be alone with a grim look on his face but then he stops in his tracks. Yes, Ron's face is grim but he's not alone. Next to him is a tall brunette that he guesses must be Diane but more important is the tiny blonde woman in front of Ron. Her hair is messed up, her clothes are torn and stained with god knows what and her face and arms are bruised and scratched, but she's alive and that's all that matters.

"This belongs to you, son," Ron says, pushing Leslie forward a bit. He catches her, ignoring he way she smells for the moment so he can hold her. 

"What happened?" He asks Ron. 

"She put herself in the line of fire," Ron says. Ben raises his eyebrow and Ron explains. "Tammy 2." 

"Ah." Ben says because really that does explain everything. "Well thanks for bringing her home." 

"You're welcome." Ron looks at Diane, who nods and hands Ben a plastic grocery sack. 

"It's a steak," she tells him. "For her eye." 

"Thanks, I think." 

Ron pats Leslie on the head and then takes Diane's arm and escorts her out the door. As soon as it closes, Ben starts looking Leslie over. She's being unusually quiet and that, beyond the way she smells and the bruises and scratches are what truly scares him. 

"Leslie?"

Her eyes meet his. Those eyes that never fail make his breath catch, that he's going to wake up to for the rest of his life, eyes he might not have ever seen again. "Tammy tried to kiss me."

He can't help it. The fear that's been stuck in his chest comes out in the form of laughter, because really, the thought of Tammy 2 trying to make out with Leslie is the cap on just how weird the night has been. A second later, she laughs with him until they're full on giggling, holding onto each other for support. 

"How 'bout I draw you a bath?"

"Join me?"

Ben kisses her forehead and takes her hand, leading her through their new house to their master bathroom with the Jacuzzi bathtub that's big enough for at least two people. He turns on the water and grabs some of the bath salts and bubble bath that Donna gave them as a housewarming present and tosses them in. When the tub is to the right level, he pushes the button that makes the jets turn on. Soapy, jasmine scented bubbles form in the water. Ben turns around to Leslie, who's thankfully out of her dirty clothes but still looks worse for wear. This time, he really gets a good look at her injuries.

"Should I call Ann?"

Leslie smiles but shakes her head. "I'm okay." 

She says it, but Ben still wants to take care of her. So he takes off his clothes, tossing them far enough from the tub so they don't get wet. Then he reaches for Leslie's hand, laces their fingers together and guides her into the tub. 

Leslie's breath hitches from what Ben guesses is the hot water touches raw skin, but she closes her eyes tight and slowly lowers her body down into the water. He gently moves her so her back is against one of the jets and again her breath hitches, but this time in relief. She closes her eyes, but Ben can tell there's something still bothering her. 

Knowing that she'll eventually tell him, he reaches for her bath sponge and her bath wash. He pours the soap onto the sponge and squeezes until it forms a rich lather. Then he kneels in front of her on his knees. 

First he takes one of her arms, lifting it out of the water. "Tell me if this hurts." He moves the sponge over her skin as soft as he can, not wanting to cause Leslie anymore pain. 

Leslie grimaces. "It's okay."

Thinking that he should distract her from her thoughts and physical pain, he starts to tell her about his night while he moves the sponges over her body. When he reaches the part where he met Gail she actually laughs. 

"She's nice." 

"Yeah, nice." 

Leslie's eyes flutter open. "Are you insinuating that Gail Gergich is pretty?" 

"I just don't get it," Ben admits. "I mean, it's Jerry. How?" 

"Are you jealous?" He can tell she's trying to tease him, but he can actually hear the actual fear in her voice so Ben picks her up, sits her on his lap and moves so his back is against the wall. 

"I'm going to wash your hair." 

"Ben?" 

He cups her face in her hands and kisses her. He means it to be quick, but the feel of her lips against his is such a turn on that he can’t stop himself from deepening the kiss, pulling her closer until her breasts are pressed against his chest and her fingers are threading through his hair. When they pull away, he looks deep into her eyes. 

"She's like a nice painting you see at a museum, but not something you want to bring home." 

"And I am?" 

All he has to do is nod and her mouth is crushing against his, but he can still taste the desperation in her kiss. He pulls back and she falls so her head is tucked in the crook of his neck. He hugs her to him with one arm and uses the other to wash her back. 

Eventually, she straightens herself. "Diane's jealous of my relationship with Ron." 

"Uh, what?" 

"I know things about him that no one else does and she's afraid of that and while I was in his trunk-" 

"Wait, you were in his trunk?" It's possible he's going to kill Tammy the next time he sees her, or would anyway if he weren't scared of her. 

"Yes, but that's not the point." 

"Okay, go on." 

"I got to thinking that she's right, I do know things about him that no one else does and then I thought about you and how that might make you feel." 

Ben frowns, confused. "Are you asking me if I'm jealous of you and Ron?" 

"Are you?" 

He laughs. "No. If I were going to be jealous of anyone it would be Ann." The joke falls flat though because all she does is stare at him. "You and Ron are close and I guess I can see how that might be daunting from Diane's perspective, but it doesn't matter because at the end of the day, I know more about you than he ever will and vice versa and eventually it'll be the same with them." 

Leslie swallows and a tear escapes her eye. "I love you so much. Can we make out now?" 

"You still have spaghetti sauce in your hair, but yes." He agrees, pulling her back in. This time there's no desperation, no fear. It's just Leslie, giving her all. He's careful about where he touches her though, but it's hard not to run his hands all over her body, to feel her soft, jasmine scented skin underneath his fingertips. But then she takes his hand and places it on her mound. He closes his eyes at the feel of her soft, wet curls between his fingers as he lowers is hand so he's cupping her. Ben traces her outer lips with his fingers until her legs spread and she groans his name, demanding more. 

Ben caresses her inner lips with his fingers, feeling just how wet she is already. He drags her juices upward toward her clit with his thumb, circling the tiny nub with light pressure while pushes a finger into her, crooking it so it finds the magical spot that makes her press her fingers into his back. "I got you," he promises, meaning not only now, but forever, for the rest of their lives. He fingers her slowly, wanting her orgasm to build so that it lasts longer. After the night she's had, Ben figures Leslie deserves a great orgasm. 

Their kisses turn sloppy as he inserts another finger and his motions increase until he can feel her walls start to contract, his fingers slick with her, easily moving in and out. He whispers obscenities against her lips, words that are between them only until she freezes against him, and then her body starts to shake and a long stream of delightful curses fly out his beloved's mouth. When the words fuck me, now come out, he knows better than to drag this out any longer. Besides, he needs to be inside her just as much as she does. He takes out his fingers; sure he can still feel her muscles squeezing them as he guides her so she's right above his cock. Their eyes lock as she impales herself on him. 

This time it's he who falls forward, his face landing between her breasts. He nips and licks at the soft skin. He takes one into his mouth, sucking her nipple between his teeth while he massages the other one with his hand, thrusting up into her with an irregular pattern that comes from being in the water. Then, to Ben's surprise, she reaches over and grabs a cup from the edge of the tub, dips it into the water and then pours it over her head. He stops, unsure of what's happening. Leslie glares at him. "Keep moving," she commands, pouring more water on her head, continuing to ride him. He shrugs and obeys, moving his hips upward in time with her downward motions while she keeps pouring water on her hair until it's completely wet. 

Ben watches as she puts a dollar sized amount of shampoo into her palm and then works it into her golden hair, creating a rich lather. This time, he helps Leslie rinse it out, telling her to close her eyes as he pours water over her head until the soap is gone. Then he takes Leslie's conditioner and runs the creamy goop through her strands. Never once does he stop fucking her, but it's not enough. He knows they both need more than what he can accomplish in the tub. So he quickly rinses her hair until it's completely clean and he lifts her off his cock. She glares, opens her mouth to complain but he points to their bedroom and says, "Bed, now." 

Of course Leslie gets it right away. Despite obviously being sore she steps out of the tub, wincing at the cold air hitting her skin but she grabs a towel from the rack, wraps it around herself and heads out of the bathroom. Ben pulls the drain of the tub, turns off the jets and goes out into the bedroom where he finds Leslie on the bed, her legs spread open, a lusty, love filled smile on her face. 

Ben doesn't waste any time, crawling over her so he's covering her with his body. Her legs wrap around his waist and he slides back inside her. He kisses her everywhere he can reach, light feather make it better kisses. This time, his thrusts are harder, deeper and he can tell by the way she bites her lip that it won't be long for either of them. He forgets about everything except for the woman demanding more. He gives it to her, pulling out of her and then pushing back in hard and fast until he feels Leslie's body tighten around him. He feels it too, the white hot sparks that fill his body like tiny explosions that build into the grand finale. The rush of her coming is enough to set off his and he spills into her, collapsing as his back muscles keep spazzing for a few moments. He put his head on her chest, listening to her heart while she plays with his hair. 

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Ben." 

He kisses his way up to her, making sure his weight isn't crushing her. As far as Ben knows, he hasn't expressed his worry but she caught it anyway, which goes to show just how meant for him she is. "You're here," he says, "That's all that matters." 

It's the only thing that matters.


End file.
